Power to the Canons
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: The canons are declaring war against the fangirls and their noncanon pairings. So who will win? The canons, the fangirls, or nobody?  Note:Please don't get mad if a pairing you like is being opposed. Just to be fair I'm including noncanon pairings I like.


**Heyz peoples! This is my first crossover fic that is somewhat serious please bear with me…**

**WARNING! THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS! THOU HAST BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer- Last time I checked I wasn't a published author and I can't be one of the manga artists cause I can't draw soooo…**

**One more thing! If a pairing that you approve of is being fought against in this please do not be offended. Just to be fair I am even having them fight pairings that I adore such as LxLight. So please read because it is a good fic if I do say so myself.  
>~~~lol~~~<strong>

_{Location-Fandom of The Mortal Instruments Series}_

"How and why are you in my kitchen?" the girl with long black hair asked, letting the end of her golden whip fall to the ground.

"Hello, my name is Ryuzaki; I am from the fandom of Death Note. Light-kun and I are here to ask you and some others if they would be interested in joining our war."

"What is it, because, as much as I love wars and stuff I'm kinda busy," the golden haired boy who was propped against the counter said.

"It is a war ag-"

"Hold that thought," she turned to the golden haired boy, "Hey Jace, shouldn't we tell Alec and Magnus to come down?"

"Yeah, cause if we don't they'll get mad and be all pouty."

Jace ran down the hall. All the people in the kitchen could hear was, "Get up!" followed by something hitting the door, then a few moments of silence.

"Jace stop using Clary's freaking unlocking rune on my door!"

"Well, since you're already in the floor get into the kitchen. There's these two creepy dudes in there talking about a war."

A few moments later he returned with two other boys in tow; both had black hair but one's was short and choppy while the other's was long and flowing.

"You woke up because some Mundie is babbling about war?" the one with blue eyes and choppy hair said.

"Oh shut up Alec, they apparently have the Sight so we might as well hear them out," the girl replied.

"Magnus and I were just getting to sleep," he whined.

"Go ahead before I get mad and send you two to Australia," Magnus said grumpily.

"Anyways, I am Light Yagami, as Ryuzaki was saying, we are declaring a war against the fangirls, they put us in all kinds of crack, non-canon, impossible pairings," he turned to the girl and said, "I'm assuming you are Isabelle Lightwood?"

"And if I am?"

"One pairing on here that is somewhat common is referred to as "Lightcest" or Alec and Isabelle Lightwood."

At this Alec and Isabelle who had been standing beside each other jumped apart, "I-Isabelle and me? I'm gay, and even if I wasn't absoultly in love with my _boyfriend_ she's my sister!"

"Okay, I'm in. This madness must stop," Isabelle said shaking her head.

"Me too, I would never…" Alec said disgust plain on his face.

"Well, if Alec's in I'm in. He is my parabati after all," Jace said.

The man Ryuzaki and Light assumed to be Magnus yawned and said, "Well I can't let my darling Alec go into battle alone and you morons will need a healer on site as well so I might as well."

Light looked at Ryuzaki and said, "Well, that was surprisingly easy."

They were about to leave when a short girl with red hair came into the room and said, "I'm here for my tria- Why are Light Yagami and L in your kitchen?"

"Clary," Jace said walking up and putting his arm around her, "We're gonna fight the fangirls."

"Why?"

"Because they put Alec and Isabelle in pairings. I don't even want to know the ones I'm in."

"Okay, good enough."

"Are they the last fandom?" Light asked.

"Yes Light-kun, the last on our list was The Mortal Instruments Series."

"Fantastic, now if you five will come with me," he said following L/Ryuzaki into a door that randomly appeared with an X on it.

"Um, we never had that door before. What is it?" Jace asked.

"It is a crossover. Using it we can travel to any fandom."

"I'm still confused. Fandom?" Alec asked.

This time it was Clary who answered, "A fandom is a series' world. For example, even though Death Note, L and Light's fandom, takes place on Earth they aren't in our world. They have their own fandom. But, using a crossover, some weird teenage girl could use characters from all fandoms to rage a war against crack pairings, including ones she loves. But the likely hood of that happening is impossible."

"Actually, it isn't. A spazzy teenager is indeed using us to start a war. And I am 90% sure that she will fail and the fangirls will win."

"Well, let's go. It's time you met your allies," Light said. And with that everyone slipped into the crossover.

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay, that's the first chapter. Please give me feedback. Like I said, this is my first crossover that I'm actually planning out and not writing as I go. So please review and tell me how to improve! I BEG OF YOU! XP**


End file.
